No, Absolutly Not!
by Nerdy Girly
Summary: My first PUBLISHED story on Fanfiction normal Lily & James fluffy-ish stuff! One-Shot!


Disclaimer Do you honestly think i could possibly be J.K. Rowling??

* * *

"James Potter! No, Marlene and yes that's my final answer! I will absolutely not!" Lily Evens yelled at her best friend.

"Lils, you know you want to please" Marlene McKinnon said to maybe convince her best and closest friend.

"Black, you stay out of this!" Lily yelled at Sirius Black (one of the two heart throbs in Hogwarts) who was about to speak to Marlene's defence.

"Hey, don't get mad at my beautiful girlfriend or me for wanting the Head Girl and Head Boy to have an actual conversation that doesn't involve hexing or jinxing or etc., but a social conversation about your lives" Sirius yelled at Lily.

It was their 7th year and James' final chance to prove that he loved Lily more than anything or anyone else in the world. Sirius and Marlene had finally gotten together and figured they were going to play matchmaker for Lily and James.

"Please Lily, I'm begging you." Marlene pleaded, "I'm on my hands and knees on this disgustingly dirty and walked on floor, please say yes."

"You know as well as the House Elves clean that floor nightly!"

Minutes passed in silence until Marlene finally broke the silence.

"Lils, do you want to know something I completely agree with Sirius…" After Marlene said that Lily stared her with her signature 'you've got to be kidding me stare' that Marlene got constantly "… That James doesn't deserve you; He's so nice and would do anything for a friend."

After that was said Marlene and Sirius walked off towards the Gryffindor common room for a fair game of rule breaking chess.

As Lily was thinking about the thing Marlene said before she walked of with her dearly beloved. It was the first week at Hogwarts and she had already had an argument with Marlene, and that was never a good sign. Just as she was  
about to enter the Heads Dormitory, that she unfortunately had to share with her 'mortal enemy' James, did he walk up behind her.

"Evans, hi how was your day? Wonderful I hope" James started

"Don't you ever send Sirius & Marlene begging me to go out with you ever again Potter" Lily yelled at him after they entered their dormitory, she completely ignored his blank stare. "And no, I will not go to Hogsmede with you"

"Lil, I mean Evans" James started hoping she didn't notice he almost called her Lily "I would never send Sirius to ask you out!" James said calmly.

**Flashback**

"Hey Evans, will you please go out with Potter or my gorgeous head will explode! Also can you hook me up with Miss. McKinnon?" Sirius Black questioned Lily for what seemed like the 100th time that year after the Slytherin v. Gryffindor quidditch game which Gryffindor won by 10 pts.

"Black, for the last time no! Not in a million years will I ever go out with that arrogant git. Also it wouldhe World some good if that hideously disgustingly big head of yours exploded, and no I will never 'hook' you and Marlene up" Lily yelled "not in a million years!"

After Lily finished her sentence she stormed into the common room and sat in front of the fire with Hogwarts a History in her lap. It was their 4th year.

**End of Flashback**

"Well, Black and Marlene cornered me and begged me to go on a 'date' with you. Then Marlene was all like oh well he doesn't deserve you he deserves someone much better than you" Lily started as soon as she and James entered the heads common room her eyes all watery, "After Marlene yelled that to me Black and her went off to the Gryffindor common  
room" Lily finished trying not to show she was hurt by Marlene's rude remark.

"Well, that sounds like Sirius, plus you're not at the top of his list and neither am I." James said plopping down on the velvet gold couch with maroon/reddish pillows hoping Lily would sit down next to him.

"I thought you, Black, Lupin, and Pettigrew, were at the top of each others list what happened James?" Lily asked not realizing she called him James, as well as her tone being overly concerned.

"Well…" and James told his tale about how he was in so much love with Lily and Sirius had enough of him drooling over the beautiful red head. Since all he ever did was think about her and talk about her. "So he simply slid me underneath Peter who is underneath Remus, who is underneath Marlene. And I'm above you by 5 I believe" James finished

"Oh, James I'm sorry you and Black have been like brothers, since…" Lily trailed off. Before she realized what she was doing she had him pulledinto a hug. As soon as Lily realized what she was doing she backed away from him. As she was doing so he pulled her in and said

"It's okay Lily. I liked it"

As he finished that sentence they embraced and he started to kiss her passionately, she never knew how much she longed for the moment they would kiss. James felt so satisfied that he pulled away and sat on the scarlet and gold couch shocked.

"Evans, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking it was compl-" before he could finish the sentence she leaned into him and pecked him on the cheek with her lusciously soft lips.

"Call me Lily. Please." They didn't make eye contact, her eyes seemed very interested in the golden tassels on the pillows against her and he was staring at her with more admiration than ever before.

"I know I've said this millions of times before to not just you but countless others, but I Love You, as in you have no idea how much and that kiss earlier only proves it!" As soon as she heard "Love" she looked at him with curiosity burning deep within her emerald orbs along with something else. "Could it be admiration? Love? Anger? What is it?" James questioned  
himself silently before he got too lost in the emerald pools.

"It does?" a meek voice sounded from her normally musical voice that sounded as though a million dainty bells were ringing.

"Was it just me? Could you not feel the sparks? Hear the alarms? See the…" As James started on the third of the four senses he was cut off by his alarms ringing and sparks stinging and his spine tingling from having her kiss him just as passionately as before and more.

* * *

A.N. So whatcha think??


End file.
